


Gifts

by A_Black_Arrow



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Black_Arrow/pseuds/A_Black_Arrow
Summary: Peter's short of cash for Christmas presents and comes to you for some help





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something really short I posted to Tumblr last year and thought I'd post here too.

Pushing the door open with your back, you stepped into the cafe you'd become oh-so-familiar with. You'd gotten an invitation to a Christmas party, and had just gotten done buying presents for everyone and were absolutely ready to just sit down in a calm corner and drink a warm drink. The presents had been bought a little late, but you'd spent most of your time planning out what to get everyone, so you hadn't bought them until today. Letting a sigh out, you picked up the present belonging to the one and only Peter Parker, AKA spider-boy, or Mr. "I am unable to make wish lists and therefore my friends can't be sure of what to get me". 

Since you knew each other very well, it hadn't been as hard to find a good present as you'd anticipated. The only problem you'd found was the price and the specific thing you wanted to buy was quite popular at this time of the year. But you'd managed, and now the only remaining thing on your mind was hoping that he'd actually like it. This was the first time celebrating Christmas together, and the first time getting Christmas gifts for each other, and honestly? You were nervous as hell. What if he didn't like it? The fact that you held affections for the boy didn't help with your festive anxiety at all. Since you were so caught with staring nervously at the present you'd bought, you didn't pay attention the person stumbling into the cafe.

"There you are! I've been searching everywhere for you, why aren't you answering your phone? Good thing I remembered this place, can't believe I didn't think of it sooner!" You were immediately shook out of your thoughts when the boy in question came into the cafe and you quickly put an effort to hiding the present you'd been holding, and luckily for you he hadn't seemed to notice it. Peter quickly sat down beside you and when he knew that he'd caught your attention he continued on with his rambling, "Do you have any cash left? I just remembered that its the day before Christmas and I totally forgot to buy any presents and I don't have enough for everyone, I- I promise I'll give it back soon I just really need this right now, please? I'll owe you big-time!" All of this was said in a few seconds, his hands going from fidgeting on the table to running through his hair. When you inspected him before replying you saw how out of breath he was, even for being a super-fit superhero and all. He was leaning in slightly, most likely to be able to catch his breath properly, but you couldn't help but getting a bit flustered by the close distance between the two of you, and you told yourself to calm down. Which obviously wouldn't work, but hey, you tried. Playing off your flustered state by letting out an airy laugh, you decided to question his out of breath state.

"Geez, how far did you run? I didn't answer my phone ‘cuz the battery's dead. But Um- sure, you can borrow cash, I've only got about 3 dollars I didn't spend. Hope that's fine?" You answered as you dug into your purse. Peter smiled wildly at you and you felt your cheeks heat up. Shit what a cutie. You smiled back as you kept your eyes down as to not get distracted by his cute face. Finally getting the money out, you handed it to him, and when he touched your hand he faked a shiver and proceeded to complain,

"Ooof, your hand is so damn cold! How the hell does it even get like that?" To tease him you quickly stuck your free hand in his neck and he squealed, making you both laugh as he tried to pry your hand away from his skin.

"That's what I've got you for, a personal hand warmer, with the bonus of being able to hold conversations!" You said in between laughs, and soon you both fell into a comfortable silence, the only noise being the background cafe ambience. Peter grinned at you, and you couldn't help but do the same when gazing at his dorky face.

"Is that the only reason you keep me around? A personal hand warmer?" He quipped before taking your hands in his and them up to eye-height. "Well, not the only reason," You looked at each other for a few seconds before both of you let go and fell into silence again. Peter was the first one to break it, quietly saying "Hey, I should um- get going, I really don't want to miss the shops so they close. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Of course, Peter. I didn't buy all of these presents for myself. You'll definitely see me tomorrow." And with that, the air was back to being fun and lighthearted, with you both smiling wildly at each other again. Peter stood up and put the money he'd gotten in his jacket, and goofily grinned at you,

"Of course I'd be the one to forget about presents, but fortunately I had you. Promise to be here next year in case I forget again?" He started making his way towards the door.

"Sure, I'll be here. But try to remember next year alright?" You lifted your cup up to him before continuing with the same smile,

"Cheers to having each other."

"Cheers!" He quipped before clumsily waltzing out into the cold again, and you couldn't help but smile even more at that. Peter Parker, what a friend.


End file.
